Starry Eyed
by UniquePerspective
Summary: Europa Pella is recruited to be an Operations Ensign for the USS Enterprise's difficult five year mission to go where no man has gone before, especially when you are a 17 year old who may feel more than friendly towards Lieutenant Pavel Chekov. How will she survive this life of chaos when self discovery, emotions and stress are making her so... dizzy? Chekov and OC Vela
1. Beginnings and Run-ins

**I do not own Star Trek, the USS ENTERPRISE or Pavel Chekov, no copyright infringement intended.**

** I only own my original character, Europa Pella and her story.**

**This is my second Fanfic, I also have a Sherlock one so if you like this and you love Sherlock check that out!**

**Please Read & Review & Follow etc. Enjoy!**

I - Beginnings and Run-ins

Standing in the gigantic loading bay of the USS Enterprise it finally dawned on me, I will finally belong.

x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

I was two when Starfleet found me. They had picked up a distress signal near Jupiter and found my ship, wrecked and abandoned. It was obvious from the use of cutter lasers that it had been attacked by smugglers, who were very through in making sure every room of the vessel would have no survivors. The only room that remained sealed off from the abyss of space was the nursery. Even then the ship's mainframe had been obliterated, causing the stabilizers to go offline and all the childrens' heads to be battered until death. Save, the one who had been trapped in her crib. Me.

They rescued me that day, and after doing the best they could to fix my concussed head (I still have a scar and some brain damage, but we will get to that) I was officially alive and a temporary member of the crew. This is where bittersweet Fate intervened, you see the doctor who had fixed my head and her husband desperately wanted a child but she was unable to have children. So with no family or even origin to speak of they took me in and named me after the moon I was found on, Europa. Europa Pella, that's what my Pilot's License and Adoption certificate say, but a name doesn't define a person, especially one so ... Complex. I've never been normal, and it's not just teenage emotions talking, I have brain damage. I don't look different than anyone else, besides the scar and permanent half smile. Actually I'm pretty average; long, dark auburn hair, muddy green- I mean hazel- eyes, average white skin, not tan but not fair and thin to the point people think I'm unhealthy. But looks aside I am very strange, and I accept that, that's the only thing you can do with my condition, accept it. The doctors don't know what to call it, it seems that since I was so young when the accident happened that my brain literally grew differently. My insular cortex is quite large compared to the average human's, which -_as my mother puts it_- explains my "Deep empathy, extraordinary reflexes and _amazing_ awareness". I guess that's how I graduated right before I turned 17 and with honors at the Academy for operations, psychology and communication.

The thing she doesn't mention though is that the insular cortex also controls psychopathology. Yeah, the word psychopath is never good in any context, especially medical. I don't know how to explain it, it's as if all the languages I've learned don't have a word for what I feel. It's as if I can feel the world move, and it's moving faster for me than anybody else. I remember when I was five my friend took my hands and spun around with me and I started shrieking because I felt like I was going to fly off I was spinning so fast. It's like I'm dizzy all the time, like I can feel time and space spinning all around me. Yet again the doctors can't explain it, the spinning, but I learned to cope by focusing all my energy into my studies, like how a ballerina focuses her gaze on a fixed point as she twirls. Another reason I did so well in Starfleet academy, though it hindered my social interactions.

My fits of dizziness drove most people away. I only had family, a few close friends, and lots of "friends" who just wanted me as someone to listen to their endless drabble. I've always been too nice, to a point where I will make myself sad so other's can be happy. So as I take my seat as far away as possible from the obviously gossiping clique forming on the opposite side of the transport shuttle I remind myself in an inaudible whisper "Focus on your job and stop being a pushover." Who would want to be friends with the crazy, clumsy 17 year old anyway?

x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

Procrastinating shutting down my tablet which I'm reading, I scramble to grab my bag, and catch up to the rest of the new crew members without looking up. Rounding the corner I run directly into a yellow suit, sending my tablet and his communicator flying, both of which I quickly grab out of midair with stellar reflexes. I quickly thank my unproportional brain as I hand the man his communicator and readjust my bag before looking at his face. I am shocked to find another teen, a boy, mirroring my expression of shock, he must think I am such a clutz. I study his caramel, curly hair and boyish face before staring into his blue eyes and taking a big gulp, stick my hand out in a handshake.

"So sorry about that, first day jitters. I'm Europa, Europa Pella. Ensign Operations Officer."

Did I seriously just say jitters? I smiled nervously as he smiled and shrugged it off with a firm handshake.

"_Wide Eyes._ Eet's okay, zhank you for rescuing my communicator- your reflexes are amazing. I am Pavel Chekov, First officer of Navigations." He replied with an adorable Russian accent.

Did he sound nervous? He knows what Europa means? Did he just compliment me? First Officer? Cute! - Calm down Europa, play it cool.

"First Officer,_ that's_ impressive -"

Crap! My group is leaving! I crane my neck to see which way- they took a left. Seeing my anxious glance up ahead Chekov smiled with a hint of- sadness? No, that's disappointment. Disappointment in his eyes, and went around me, walking backwards as he called "Anozer time Wide Eyes!" and turned and walked away. I sighed at my own stupidity. _I know nothing about him! I need to stop liking him, it will only cause trouble_ I unsuccessfully tried to convince myself as I ran to catch up with the other newbies, trying to shake this whole new kind of dizzy.

**Hope you enjoyed, I will be going back and forth between Fanfic's so please be patient.**

**Thanks for reading- Eleora ^.^**


	2. Introductions

Finaly catching up to the new ensigns my disappearance was undetected by all but a tall Vulcan who had just introduced himself as Commander Spock, but I had already recognized Mister Spock because he was one of my instructors at Starfleet academy. I remember him because although he appeared Vulcan I could periodically sense slight emotion from him, which fascinated me more than even my favorite course, Interspecies Ethics (which he taught), could. Even now I could sense his satisfaction of having me on board without any visible trace and I smiled appreciatively at him, knowing he was the one who assigned me here. As I listened to the First Officer's extensive speech on protocol I began to feel uncomfortable with all of the anxious emotions in the increasingly suffocating room. I do not believe anyone noticed, as most were doing their best not to doze off as Mister Spock continued for another twenty minutes and it took all my effort not to gasp for air as the room slowly started to spin as he finished. We were told to stand in two uniform lines so the Captain and other high ranking officers could learn our faces. Without even sensing it from the Vulcan hybrid I knew that he did not believe this and that the officers would quickly forget most of the faces they passed, but happy to get out of the progressively intoxicating room I

quickly and joyously obliged.

Once we had gotten into our respective places Mister Spock permitted us to chat quietly for a minute until we were to stand at attention. I didn't bother looking for someone to talk to, I could already sense annoyance of my age and those who questioned whether they should come introduce themselves to me only did so out of pity, which was the one emotion I simply can't stand. So I contorted my body to give off an antisocial stance until the USS Enterprise's First Officer told us to stand at attention. There was an instant hush and stiffening and I barely had time to smooth out my (uncomfortably) short red communications uniform dress before Captin James T. Kirk rounded the corner. He walked slowly, but with confidence and purpose, a purpose that caused me to give an inaudible and irritated sigh, I could practically taste his lust as he checked out (quite litterally) the new recruits.

I noticed that the head of communications and my new mentor didn't bother suppressing her eye roll and I instantly knew that she would be worth making friends with. Woah now, that couldn't be right, could it? Her and Spock, together? _Way to go sir_ I thought as she passed, also sensing only an impressed and curious emotion when she saw me, and was pleased by my assignment. I then saw him again, Pavel- I mean First Officer Chekhov, and it happened again. My own emotions overrode my sensing abilities of his emotions and I tried to look casual and proffesional as he passed. I could see the muscles in his face move ever so slightly into the tiniest half smile as he passed, and the small and quick gesture was instantly documented into my brain. I really didn't want to like him, I swear, and I instantly tried to contoct a plan. We would become friends, close friends, I would do all I could to not to send romantic vibes so eventually we would both just be friends and find it weird to even think about anything more. I cant have any extra emotional distractions, once we take off it was either full effort or go home, I wouldn't get a second chance if I botched this. _No, not again_ I thought as the room started to spin and I started to feel very warm from my senses going haywire as the last division passed us. Of course it had to be the medical officers, the first of which noticed my pressumedly flushed face and seemed to take note. _Find a focal point_ I scolded myself and my mind went back to my studies, of people, of stars, it had all been easy for me, to see the patterns. The universe is a delicate balance, always in motion and changing, but the patterns are the key. I was thinking about keys when I noticed everyone starting to travel again and Mister Spock telling us that we were being escorted to our quarters, where we would get our own keys. Have I mentioned I'm kinda psychic sometimes? Very bizzare but in rare cases it has come in handy. So I fell in line with the others, keeping a briskly proffesional stride while inside I was mortified to find out if I would have a roommate. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long, after only a few minutes I heard one of the ensigns who was stuck with doing the tedious grunt work of handing out and instructing people to their rooms call out "Pella, Europa." I instantly found her and received my key card, communicator pin and instructions. I was to go receive my luggage in the loading bay, take it to my room and unpack but be in the mess hall by 18:00 for dinner, which gave me an hour.

x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x

I was lost. It was my first day, I had practically memorized the map and yet for the life of me I could not find room 3093. I dropped my suitcase and pulled up the map on my tablet again, at least I'm in the quarters section. I've always been lousy with directions, even with my astronomical disposition. Sighing, I looked around, seeing a soothing light come out of a doorway a few meters to my right. _Why not?_ I thought, although the blatant answer was that I would be mortified to ask for directions. Glancing at my tablet I saw it was already 17:29 and quickly made my way towards the inviting room. It turned out that I had found the Ten-Forward lounge, which is basically a rec room furnished with comfy seating, snacks, and games. There were a few people there, but they were all in groups and gave disapproving or uninviting signals as I sat down on one of the couches. Powering on my tablet once again I scoured the interactive map until I heard a voice beside me. "You look upzhet 'Wide eyes'." First Officer Chekhov observed correctly, taking a seat next to me at modest distance with an empathetic look. I sighed _Act natural_ I thought before replying "Three hours in and I'm already lost." He grinned at my shrug "Eet's a good thing you know the Navigations First Officer zhen!" he said, jumping up optimistically. I stood up as well, new hope spreading a smile across my face as I handed him my key-card. Taking my suitcase he nodded to the door, excitedly saying "Follow me!" before starting to walk, with me quickly falling in step beside him. Here I was, a damsel in distress being rescued by her knight in gold armor, a fantasy come true at exactly the right and wrong time.

**Sorry this took so long, things have been crazy but updates will now be every other week. Hope you liked and if you did please follow and review and all that jazz! Thanks again for just taking the time to read!**

**- Eleora^.^**


	3. III Nervous Stomach?

III- Nervous Stomach?

"Are you sure it isn't a disturbance? I'd hate to be the cause of any trouble." I said worriedly, I mean he's a first officer, I'm sure he has much more important things to do. Chekov shook his head "No, no! I inzist!" and led me down corridor after corridor, chatting with me the whole time. "Ewen I had a hard time my first day." He smiled at me and I lifted the other corner of my mouth, the one without the scar, into a full and even grin. "So how did you come to be First Officer Chekov?" I asked curiously. "I wish I knew, my professors said that I was the most qualified and have extraordinary skill or zomething..." he shrugged, still smiling, he had one of those faces that never seemed to stop. "But that's not ze hard part, ze hard part is the actual missions. It's impossible to expect what the day might bring." he said, and I could practically see a memory dancing in his eyes. This simultaneously excited and terrified me and I was about to ask more when he stopped abruptly, extending his arm so it pointed to the door, like a model in a game show revealing the prize. "Here we are!" he said with an even wider grin. They had made it to the end of the hall on the starboard side to find her room, 3093. Our hands brushed as I quickly snatched my key card from his outstretched hand and whispered my code into the comm, which was just my name- they had voice recognition anyway. The door slid open to reveal a small, sparsely furnished room _Not another stupid roommate!_ I thought as I plopped my suitcase down next to the empty bed with slight aggression. My roommate had already been here and left, leaving a small blue blanket on what was now her -_God, I hope it's a her_- bed. I was about to start unpacking when I heard Chekov in the door way calling "Europa! We should go! Now!" Sure enough it was four minutes to dinner so I rushed out of my room, taking only my key card and watch with me as I shut the door with a swipe over the activation panel. As soon as Chekov saw me come out he started running down the hall, with me struggling to keep pace after him- it had come back, the dizziness, making me feel like I was on a treadmill that was a continuous circle. A circle that was rapidly forming spots in my vision, this was new. I had to stop for a second, close my eyes, and breathe. I opened my eyes "_baQa'_ " I whispered under my breath, Chekov was gone. I very slowly spun around, looking for any sign of him and trying to ignore the spots that persisted to cloud my vision, even though the spinning stopped. _Odd_ I thought but right then Chekov backed out of a door way and I ran toward him. Once I got there he grabbed my hand and I didn't back away and we kept on dashing through the long, white and bright halls.

x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x

Finally reaching the elevator we were glad to stop running and took heavy breaths as we desperately tried to gain our composure before we faced our colleagues. "Oh!" Chekov said, looking down and sliding his hand out of mine, and I quickly placed mine behind my back as well, I hadn't even realized we were still holding hands- it felt so natural. "Thanks." I said after a moment finding the courage to look at him again, he smiled -there needs to be more words to smiles, he had thousands of them- and looked back at me shrugging "It's not eweryday a nawigations officer gets to run through the U.S.S. Enterprise like a madman." I giggled -I know, talk about girly- and the door opened. "Catch you later Wide Eyez" he said with his soon to be signature walking backwards with a wave. I stepped out, and realized that I was completely alone. Most people sat in pairs of academy friends reunited or roommates, I knew of having neither. I decides the best thing to do would be to get in line and scan the crowd for anyone else by their lonesome. As I waited in line for a foreign dish that looked suspiciously like squirming fajitas my eyes danced from face to face but ultimately kept going back to Chekov. Chekov letting a girl take the last slice of pizza, Chekov shaking hands with a new ensign, Chekov helping up someone who tripped, Chekov carrying a bowl of rice for a Trill who already had her hands full, Chekov being nice to everyone. It was infuriating and irresistible all at once. I tentatively grabbed the fajita- it definitely was moving but other humans also grabbed it so it had to be safe, right- and continued walking over to a station that had delicious smelling fries when I felt a boot collide with the back of my heel and immediately turned around to catch the owner of the clumsy boot. Luckily the petite blond did a good job of catching herself on her own, but unfortunately it was at the cost of her soup which was now splattered across both of their chests, but mostly hers. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" she said to me, desperately looking at me, her whole body radiating with concern and embarrassment. "Here-" said motioning towards the elevator, I set my tray on top of the trash and she dumped hers before we rushed to the elevator. "I think we are going to have to change..." I said after assessing the damage she she nodded, mumbling apologies as I pressed the button to the third deck. "What floor are you on?" I asked and she glanced at the buttons before saying "Same- let me see your key card!" I obliged, pulling it out of my boot- these uniforms don't have pockets- and handing it to her. She gasped, "We're roommates!" she exclaimed with a smile, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Carol by the way, Carol Marcus." she said in a thickly British accent as we shook. I smiled back and barely had time to reply "Europa Pella." before the elevator opened again and we headed off to our room, stains almost forgotten as we chatted along the way. She told me all about how she came aboard the Enterprise, as we found our room and new uniforms and all the way through dinner. I was about to tell her about my slight (and rather boring comparatively) when a long list of names was called out over the tele-screen communicators, including my name, telling me and the others to report to the medical bay. _Odd, I had my routine check and vaccinations before hand... _I thought, but then remembered the note taking doctor when I had my dizzy spell. I just gave Carol a nonchalant smile and shrug before promising to catch up later and walking out of the cafeteria. _Maybe it's for the better..._ I thought as the spots started to dance across my vision once again and my fingers started to tingle, I decided to rush towards the science department with new and concerned purpose. No room for mistakes.

**I should just not tell you guys how soon I'll be posting a new chapter... Life is getting in the way- blah. Anyway I hope you like it, please review and follow and all that jazz. Also message me if you have an idea about what mission or obstacles the ship could encounter, I could use the help honestly. Or if you just want to talk or rant about life, I'm here for you all. Umm, yeah, thanks for reading! - Eleora ^.^**


End file.
